¿Quieres ser papá?
by Kirah69
Summary: Tony y Gibbs están en el sótano y una cosa lleva a la otra y acaban durmiendo juntos. Un mes después Tony comienza a encontrarse mal y acude a Abby para que le haga un análisis... ¡Imposible, está embarazado!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: _Vaina_ , llamado vulgarmente _incubadora_ , es un hombre capaz de albergar un feto en su intestino como si fuera un útero. Solo puede reproducirse de este modo con un _pura sangre_ , un hombre que puede engendrar hijos sin la necesidad de un óvulo, tomando ADN de cualquier otra célula.

Capítulo 1

—Deberías tener más cuidado, no puedo creer que te haya herido.

—Y yo no puedo creer que tú me estés dando la charla a mí.

—No lo haría si no te estuviera curando. Y sigo pensando que deberías ir al hospital. ¡O al menos que te lo mire Ducky!

—No es más que un rasguño, no voy a molestar a Ducky por esto.

 _Pero aquí estoy yo_ , pensó Tony, y eso le hizo sentir algo feliz porque su jefe acudía a él cuando no quería acudir a nadie más.

Anthony y Gibbs estaban en el sótano, con un pequeño botiquín y un par de cervezas casi vacías sobre el banco de trabajo. Realmente solo era un corte superficial en el antebrazo izquierdo, pero medía unos diez centímetros de largo. Anthony ya lo había limpiado y curado, ahora terminaba de vendarlo.

—Fuiste bastante imprudente, no es muy propio de ti.

—Era necesario. Y si dejas de restregármelo te invito a otra cerveza.

—Hecho.

Gibbs subió a la cocina y bajó con otro par de cervezas. Se encontró a Tony con una lija en la mano trabajando en el barco. Lo estaba haciendo bien, no era la primera vez que estaba allí y le prestaba algo de ayuda con el barco así que Gibbs no se preocupó. Le dio la cerveza y se sentó en una banqueta junto a la mesa tras él. DiNozzo siguió lijando con la cerveza en una mano, echando un trago de vez en cuando.

—Deberías dejar de mirar mi culo así, eres demasiado evidente—comentó DiNozzo sin dejar de lijar. Sabía que su trasero se veía sexy, por algo se había puesto los vaqueros más ajustados que tenía.

—Si te molesta, pararé.

No esperaba que su jefe admitiera que le estaba mirando, supuso que lo tomaría como una broma, aunque esa sinceridad era propia de él.

—No he dicho que me moleste—dejó la lija junto al barco y se dio la vuelta. Se acercó a Gibbs con la botella en la mano hasta que rozó sus rodillas—. Pero no tienes que limitarte a mirar.

Tony estaba nervioso, mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever. Su corazón latía acelerado tan cerca de Gibbs. Esa no era la primera vez que flirteaban, era casi una constante entre ellos, pero nunca había sido tan directo. No estaban borrachos, solo llevaban cerveza y media, aunque tal vez sí tenían un exceso de adrenalina en el cuerpo tras haber capturado al asesino, pero eso no era excusa si continuaban.

Gibbs le observó tomarse un trago sin dejar de mirarle. Tan cerca. Tan tentador. Sabía lo mal que podía acabar aquello y aun así no pudo resistirlo. Le sujetó con una mano por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí, sentándolo a horcajadas sobre su muslo derecho. Tony tragó la cerveza, poniéndose tenso. La mano siguió hasta su espalda y bajó a su trasero. Gibbs lo agarró con fuerza y el joven apretó los dientes para contener un gemido. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos astutos ojos azules.

—Tan apretado como parece—le dijo Gibbs con una sonrisa.

—Po-por supuesto, me mantengo en forma—no pudo disimular del todo el nerviosismo en su voz.

Gibbs siguió manoseando su trasero, echando un trago casualmente sin romper el contacto visual. Solo apartó la mano de sus nalgas para seguir hacia arriba. La deslizó bajo la camisa y acarició con los dedos la zona baja de su espalda. Su piel estaba caliente y sintió cómo se estremecía.

Tony dio otro trago apresurado a su cerveza.

—¿Reuniendo valor?—le preguntó Gibbs, pensando que tal vez era mejor parar ahí.

—Solo intentando tranquilizarme—no le importaba mostrar lo nervioso que estaba, pero no quería que pensara que estaba haciendo aquello forzado.

DiNozzo se despidió con una sonrisa y un «adiós, jefe» como si simplemente hubieran estado charlando, como si no acabaran de tener el sexo más caliente de sus vidas. Al día siguiente, la relación entre ambos era la misma de siempre, Tony hacía sus bromas y Gibbs daba órdenes y collejas. No cambió nada. No volvieron a hablar del tema, sentían que no debían, como si todo fuera a venirse abajo si sacaban el tema, si indagaban en sus sentimientos y su relación. Estaban bien así, habían disfrutado de una noche juntos y con eso se quedaban satisfechos.

Alrededor de un mes después, Tony comenzó a sentirse enfermo. Solo fueron algunas náuseas al levantarse, así que no le dio importancia; después de la agitada noche que había pasado con sus amigos, lo que le sorprendía era poder levantarse. Pero las náuseas persistieron y al día siguiente acabó vomitando. Más tarde se sintió mejor y fue a trabajar asumiendo que algo le habría sentado mal. Cuando esto se repitió al día siguiente y al siguiente, empezó a preocuparse.

Decidió acudir a Ducky, sería más rápido que pedir cita con su médico y no tendría que faltar al trabajo. La mesa de autopsias era realmente fría. La verdad es que resultaba algo escalofriante estar allí tumbado.

—Bueno, Anthony, no he encontrado nada raro en la exploración, aún no sé qué puede estar causándote los vómitos—le informó Ducky, quitándose los guantes—. Te sacaré sangre y se la enviaré a Abby para que la analice.

—Gracias, Ducky.

Aunque aún no sabía lo que le pasaba, estaba aliviado de poder salir de allí. Normalmente no le afectaba en lo más mínimo estar en la sala de autopsias, pero ser él el paciente era muy desagradable.

Al día siguiente, Abby le llamó a su laboratorio a última hora, cuando ya se iba a casa.

—¿Ya tienes los resultados?—le preguntó animado, no demasiado preocupado.

—U-um... Sí...—murmuró con una hoja en las manos. Se movía inquieta, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Abby, no me tengas en vilo, ¿qué pasa?—ahora sí se estaba preocupando.

—Tony... um...—la joven se lanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo—. ¡Ay, Tony, felicidades!

—¿Felicidades por qué?—la separó de sí agarrándola por los brazos y la miró confuso.

—¡Vas a ser papá!

—¿Qué? ¿Alguna mujer ha contactado contigo? Es imposible, siempre uso protección. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mis análisis?... Oh, no. No. No, no, no—negó vehemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Sí!

—¡No! ¡No soy una incubadora!

—El término correcto es vaina y, sí, lo eres.

—¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Repite los análisis!—estaba empezando a perder el control.

Abby se sorprendió de que le gritara, nunca lo hacía, pero se lo pasaría por alto dada la situación.

—Ya he repetido los análisis, cuatro veces. Tony, estás embarazado.

—¡No! ¡Oh, joder! Debí suponer que ese bastardo era un pura sangre, cómo no—dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa. Aún no era capaz de asimilarlo, no podía estar pasándole eso a él, a un DiNozzo.

—¿Entonces sabes quién es el padre?

—Claro que sí, no dejaría a nadie más follarme.

—Oh. Es Gibbs—se cubrió la boca con las manos. Bueno, aquello no es que le sorprendiera demasiado, casi parecía algo destinado a suceder.

—Mierda, esto es imposible. ¡Usamos condón!

—¡No es imposible! Improbable sí, imposible no. Las probabilidades de que un condón falle son del 15 %, las de que fueras vaina... bueno, eso depende mucho de la genética, pero en general un 0,001 %, y de que Gibbs fuera pura sangre... el cien por cien realmente, aunque en la teoría es un 0,05 %, así que en total-

—Ya, vale, Abby, lo entiendo, había más probabilidades de que me cayera un meteorito sobre la cabeza. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarme a mí?!

—Bueno, al menos piensa que Gibbs es el padre. No podrías haber escogido a nadie mejor.

—¡No va a haber padre porque no va a haber hijo! ¡No voy a ser una incubadora! Y no puedes contárselo a Gibbs—le advirtió muy seriamente.

—Pe-pero Gibbs estaría feliz—le dijo mirándole con ojos de cachorrito—. Estoy segura de que le encantaría tener otro hijo y sería el mejor padre del mundo~.

—Abby, basta ya. Es mi cuerpo y yo decido. No voy a discutir esto ahora, tengo que... Joder, no sé qué hacer—se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió del laboratorio dando antes una patada a la mesa.

No podía ser, él no podía ser una incubadora. Era un DiNozzo, en todo caso tendría que ser un pura sangre, pero no una incubadora. Todo lo que podía salir mal, había salido mal. Una probabilidad entre un millón y le había tocado a él. Estaba embarazado y todo por un calentón.

Pero pensar que había sido con Gibbs al menos no le hacía sentir tan humillado. Si alguien podía ser un pura sangre era él. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no podía tener un hijo, no estaba preparado para ser padre y mucho menos él solo, y definitivamente no podía dejar que todo el mundo supiera que era una incubadora.

Iba a abortar, lo tenía claro, aunque tal vez Gibbs mereciera saberlo. De todos modos tendría que cogerse una baja durante unos días y acabaría enterándose, si es que Abby no se lo decía antes.

Al día siguiente, cuando terminaron el caso que tenían entre manos, Tony le sugirió a su jefe ir a tomar unas cervezas a su casa. Era la primera vez que iba desde la noche en que se habían acostado. Acabaron como siempre en el sótano, aunque esta vez no parecía haber la tensión sexual de siempre. Tal vez Gibbs intuía que no estaba allí por sexo ni por las cervezas.

Cuando casi se había terminado la primera cerveza, Tony había conseguido reunir el valor para hablar. Miró la espalda de su jefe, que estaba trabajando en el barco.

—Hey, Gibbs... ¿Qué opinas de la paternidad?

Gibbs se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué opino de la paternidad?—preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, quiero decir... ¿crees que merece la pena ser padre?

—¿Has dejado embarazada a alguna mujer?—preguntó, volviendo a trabajar.

—¡No he dicho eso! ¡Claro que no!—se hacía el ofendido, pero tampoco sería tan extraño y, sin duda, no sería tan malo como lo que le sucedía en realidad.

—Bueno, tiene sus altibajos y a veces es duro, pero sin duda merece la pena. Es la mejor experiencia que puedas tener en la vida. Una persona a la que cuidar y amar incondicionalmente.

El corazón de Tony latió con fuerza.

—¿Te gustaría volver a ser padre?

—Sí, pero solo con la pareja apropiada—dejó el barco y volvió a la mesa con el botellín en la mano—. ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Has encontrado a alguien y te planteas ser padre?

—Solo... solo tengo curiosidad.

—Es más difícil encontrar una pareja con la que tener un hijo que la paternidad en sí. Las parejas siempre pueden dar problemas, los matrimonios pueden acabar en divorcio, pero a tu hijo lo amarás pase lo que pase, sea como sea.

—No sé si yo estoy hecho para eso...—¿por qué su pecho dolía tanto? Tragó saliva, sintiendo un denso nudo en la garganta.

—Serías un buen padre, no me cabe la menor duda.

—Me sobreestimas.

—Nunca. Pero primero ten claro que es la pareja adecuada, no te precipites. El que más sufrirá si tenéis problemas será vuestro hijo.

Eso era lo único de lo que no tenía dudas, si tenía que ser con alguien, sabía que Gibbs era la persona más adecuada. Pero aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que fuera una incubadora ni sabía si quería ser padre, aunque empezaba a planteárselo. Tomara la decisión que tomara, Gibbs merecía saberlo. Quizás le apoyara en su decisión de abortar, probablemente él tampoco querría tener un hijo con él, con una incubadora. Solo se habían acostado una vez, no es que hubiera nada entre ellos, solo había sido un accidente.

Vació la mitad de la segunda cerveza de un trago, esta vez sí para reunir valor.

—Estoy embarazado—soltó sin más preámbulos.

Vio cómo a Gibbs le costaba varios segundos asimilar lo que le había dicho. Lentamente frunció el ceño y le miró con ojos entornados. Tony no pudo aguantarle la mirada. Se giró de lado y fue a echar otro trago a su cerveza. Gibbs se la quitó de la mano.

—¿ _Tú_ estás embarazado? ¿No has dejado embarazada a una mujer, _tú_ estás embarazado?

Tony se sintió aterrado por un momento. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su jefe.

—S-sí...—respondió, evitando mirarle a la cara.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te has hecho todas las pruebas?

—Abby ha analizado mi sangre. Está segura.

—¿Te has hecho una ecografía?

—Am, no, solo la sangre—estaba seguro de que Gibbs rezaba para que no fuera cierto, de que se aferraba hasta la última posibilidad de que fuera un error. Eso le dolía, aunque era igual para él.

—Mañana iremos a que Ducky te haga una. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Ah, yo... quiero abortar—eso era lo mejor para todos, Gibbs también lo preferiría así.

Quería su cerveza, esa y otra más, pero Gibbs la dejó fuera de su alcance.

—Ve a casa y duerme, mañana ve al despacho de Ducky una hora antes—le ordenó.

—Sí, jefe.

Tony se dio la vuelta y salió del sótano, agradecido de no tener que hablar más del tema. No estaba seguro de lo que Gibbs pensaba. Tal vez se sintiera desagradado ahora que sabía que era una incubadora, mucha gente iba a verlo como un monstruo. Lo último que quería era perder el trabajo que tanto amaba por culpa de aquello, pero si Gibbs no quería seguir trabajando con él, si ya no confiaba en él, no tendría otra opción.

De nuevo estaba en la mesa de autopsias, pero esta vez no resultaba tan tétrico teniendo a Gibbs a su lado. Ducky presionaba el ecógrafo contra el frío gel que había vertido sobre su vientre.

—Por favor, Ducky, dime que Abby se ha equivocado en los análisis—le pidió Tony, cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos.

—Nuestra querida Abby se equivoca en muy raras ocasiones y... me temo que esta no es una de ellas. Ahí está. Es muy pequeño aún, pero no hay duda, estás embarazado.

Tony no quiso verlo mientras que Gibbs no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla. Sí, ahí estaba, sabía lo que estaba viendo.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, puedo recomendarte a algún especialista apropiado—comentó el forense mientras le limpiaba el gel del vientre—. Tengo una amiga en la clínica-

—Ducky, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?—le pidió Gibbs, con un tono más frío del que solía utilizar con él.

—Claro, Jethro.

Ducky salió de la sala mientras Tony bajaba de la mesa.

—Gibbs...

—Anthony—su jefe le interrumpió antes de que comenzara a disculparse por algo que no era culpa suya. Se puso frente a él y le miró seriamente—, dijiste que querías abortar y si esa es tu decisión final lo aceptaré, pero me gustaría que también barajaras la opción de tenerlo.

—Q- ¿Qué? N-no puedo, yo no puedo tener un hijo, no puedo ser un padre soltero y no quiero ser una incubadora. No estoy preparado para esto, es imposible.

—No estarás solo. Tony, yo estaré contigo, asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

—Ni... ni siquiera te he dicho que sea tuyo—se sintió ridículo al decir eso, por supuesto que Gibbs lo sabía, era demasiado evidente—. Solo follamos una vez, no fue más que un calentón, no tienes que... «asumir la responsabilidad». Está bien que quieras tener un hijo, pero tú mismo dijiste que tenía que ser con la persona adecuada.

—Lamento que tú pienses así, pero yo no me acosté contigo por un calentón. Lo hice porque eres importante para mí, tengo sentimientos por ti desde que nos conocimos y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor con el que tener un hijo.

Tony sintió su corazón acelerarse a un ritmo imposible, le costaba respirar. Aquellas eran probablemente las palabras que más había deseado oír en los últimos años (sin contar lo de tener un hijo) y ahora le aterraban. Movió los labios intentando decir algo, pero no sabía qué decir, su mente estaba atascada en un bucle. Estaba embarazado, Gibbs le quería, quería a su hijo, pero era una incubadora, lo cual resultaba humillante, él no estaba preparado para tener un hijo, pero Gibbs lo quería...

No pudo más. Salió de la sala a toda prisa esquivando a su jefe, fue hasta el aparcamiento y se encerró en su coche. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y no podía permitir que nadie le viera así. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esa podría ser la decisión más importante de su vida y ahora Gibbs se lo había puesto más difícil.

Le sobresaltó la vibración de su móvil al recibir un mensaje. «Tenemos un caso. Puedes venir o tomarte el día libre». No esperaba que Gibbs le diera la opción de irse a casa, pero decidió quedarse. Fue difícil, casi todos se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo raro aunque intentó disimularlo. Ignoró sus comentarios o respondía con bromas fingiendo que no era nada. Se sintió aliviado de que Gibbs le tratara como siempre, incluso se llevó una colleja. Era agradable pensar, aunque no fuera cierto, que nada cambiaría cuando aquello acabara.

Gibbs no se sorprendió cuando Tony llamó a su puerta aquella noche. Le dejó pasar sin decir nada y le ofreció un café.

—Preferiría una cerveza.

—No. Nada de alcohol.

—Hah... Y yo pensando que no iba a cambiar nada—suspiró.

—Por supuesto que van a cambiar cosas, pero eso no significa que sea algo malo.

—Ya...—él no opinaba necesariamente lo mismo.

Le sirvió un café mientras él se bebía otro y se sentaron en el salón, Gibbs en el sillón y Tony en el sofá, algo alejado de él. Aquello era inusual, aunque la situación lo requería.

—Primero... um... quiero que sepas que... para mí tampoco fue un calentón. He tenido... ¡Oh, joder! Estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos. Sé que tú no dices las cosas así tan directamente, pero yo sí.

Gibbs sonrió, una sonrisa que Tony ya conocía.

—No, no me digas que ya lo sabías.

—No te lo diré—lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar sonreír.

—¡No! Lo he disimulado bien todo este tiempo, estoy seguro—exclamó frustrado.

—Tony, no me habría acostado contigo si no lo hubiera sabido.

—Hah... Soy un idiota—se pasó la mano por el pelo, reclinándose en el sofá—. Pero... incluso siendo así... nunca me había imaginado tener un hijo de este modo, no sé si estoy preparado para ser padre y mucho menos ser... la incubadora.

—La madre.

—¿Qué?

—Esos términos de vaina o incubadora son ridículos. Tú llevas al hijo, eres la madre.

—Ya, no creo que eso me haga sentir mejor—era una lógica muy simple, pero la verdad es que sí le gustaba más—. De todos modos, eso no cambia las cosas.

En algún momento de su conversación con Gibbs, la más larga que había tenido con él, comenzó a pensar en cómo se las arreglaría para cuidar de un hijo en lugar de decidir si iba a tenerlo o no.

Se marchó, ya muy tarde aquella noche, sintiendo que el peso sobre sus hombros se había aligerado un poco, que lo que le estaba pasando ya no parecía tan terrible. Si podían atrapar a cientos de asesinos juntos, un niño no podía resultar tan problemático. Y ser «madre» no sonaba tan mal como ser vaina o incubadora.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿No vas a comer?—le preguntó Gibbs cuando rechazó la invitación de Ziva a comer.

Había pasado una semana y desde su charla en casa de Gibbs no habían vuelto a mencionar el embarazo, nada había cambiado entre ellos ni en el trabajo. Tony estaba agradecido por ello y le sorprendió la repentina preocupación de su jefe.

—Um... No...—miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que sus compañeros ya se habían marchado. Ellos aún no sabían nada y deseaba no tener que contárselo nunca—. Tengo náuseas así que prefiero no comer ahora.

—¿Estás comiendo bien estos días?

—Ah... Sí, claro.

—DiNozzo.

—No mucho, acabo vomitándolo casi todo. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a la comida que me gustaba antes, vomito solo con olerla—solo pensándolo se ponía enfermo.

Gibbs frunció el ceño y se marchó sin decir nada más. Tony se quedó algo confuso, no sabía en qué podía estar pensando su jefe, se esperaba una bronca por no estar cuidándose. Lo había intentado, de verdad, pero es que era muy desagradable estar vomitando todos los días cada vez que comía.

—Sígueme a mi casa—le dijo Gibbs simplemente cuando terminaron la jornada.

Tony obedeció y le siguió en su coche hasta su casa.

—Siéntate, prepararé la cena.

—Am, Gibbs, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Que digas eso no servirá de nada—se dio la vuelta y entró a la cocina.

Tony suspiró. Gibbs se preocupaba siempre aunque no lo demostrara y él llevaba a su hijo en su interior, era normal que se preocupara aún más. Y eso le hizo sentir algo feliz. No podía esperar sentado mientras Gibbs cocinaba (mentira, solo quería verle cocinar), así que fue con él a la cocina.

—La mayoría de las cosas me dan náuseas, ¿qué vas a preparar?—se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste en particular?

—Los huevos. Me encantan, pero no puedo ni pensar en ellos.

—Es normal.

Gibbs siguió cocinando mientras Tony le observaba. Cenaron un plato de pasta con verduras pero sin tomate. Le sorprendió no vomitarlo y lo delicioso que estaba. Después le hizo una infusión que le sentó aún mejor aunque su sabor no le convencía. La caja estaba sin abrir, supo que la había comprado específicamente para él. Se sentaron en el sofá y le dio algunos consejos sobre lo que debía y no debía comer y sobre los cambios que podría experimentar, había aprendido unas cuántas cosas tras su primera hija.

Acabó sintiéndose adormilado. Estaba demasiado relajado, tal vez por la infusión o tal vez por escuchar a Gibbs hablar.

—Quédate aquí a dormir—le dijo Gibbs cuando se levantó.

—Estoy bien, no he bebido ni nada.

—Preferiría que no condujeras así. No hace falta que duermas conmigo, hay otra habitación que puedes usar.

—¿Y si... quisiera? Dormir contigo—esa era la primera vez que flirteaba desde que se habían acostado.

Gibbs sonrió.

—Me temo que es una cama individual.

—No será un problema.

Gibbs le asaltó nada más entrar en la habitación. Se hizo con sus labios, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Tony no pudo contener un gemido. No había duda de por qué se había casado cuatro veces, era un experto besando, conseguía que sus piernas temblaran. Tony era bueno, pero no podía evitar ser dominado por él.

La ropa comenzó a caer por el suelo. Tony acabó desnudo antes de darse cuenta, con aquellas fuertes manos acariciando su cuerpo. Las había echado tanto de menos. Gibbs le agarró ambas nalgas y le apretó contra sí. Sus vergas, ya algo erectas, presionaron una contra la otra.

—¡Nnh! Gibbs... Je-Jethro...—debería estar avergonzado de mostrarse tan desesperado.

—¿Has estado jugando con tu culo desde que lo hicimos?—le preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Tony sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba de inmediato.

—E-eso no es... Am... yo...

—Necesito saberlo, Tony. Tengo que saber cuánto debo prepararte.

—Ngh... No me... no me he tocado ahí—había pensado en hacerlo, cada vez que se acordaba de la noche que había pasado con Gibbs, pero no se había atrevido.

—Buen chico.

No estaba seguro de si se lo decía por contestar o porque le gustaba la respuesta, pero Tony sintió un hormigueo contento en su pecho.

—Deberías trasladarte aquí—sugirió Gibbs mientras le preparaba el desayuno.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo trasladarme yo a tu casa si lo prefieres. Creo que sería conveniente para que pueda cuidar de ti, puedo prepararte las comidas.

—Ah... S-sí... creo que estaría bien—no podía creer que Gibbs le estuviera pidiendo vivir juntos (a su modo), pero estaba realmente feliz, aunque quizás fuera por las hormonas del embarazo—. Esta casa es más grande, sería mejor aquí.

—Bien, compraré una cama doble entonces. Puedes instalarte en tu propio cuarto también. ¿Has hablado con Ducky?

—¿Por qué debería?—preguntó extrañado.

—Dijo que podría recomendarnos algún doctor. Deberías hacerte un análisis completo y necesitarás un seguimiento.

—Mm... Sí, cierto...—lo último que quería era que otras personas se enteraran, pero sabía que era importante.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido tenerlo—le dijo Ducky mientras ojeaba en su agenda—. Y felicidades, Gibbs. Debes de estar muy emocionado.

Tony vio de reojo la sonrisa de Gibbs y no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

—Duck, ¿tienes a algún conocido de fiar? ¿Un buen médico?—le interrumpió Gibbs antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Um... No hay muchas personas especializadas en embarazos masculinos, pero tengo una amiga en una clínica privada que es especialista en embarazos complicados. Ella podría examinarte y, si no se ve capacitada, estoy seguro de que sí conocerá a alguien que pueda llevar tu embarazo—escribió el número en un papel y se lo entregó a Tony—. Es importante que vayas cuanto antes, pueden surgir muchas complicaciones en un embarazo masculino.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Ducky.

Según subían en el ascensor, los móviles de ambos vibraron.

—Tenemos un caso—eso estaba bien, no por quien estuviera muerto, claro, sino porque podría dejar de pensar por un momento en su embarazo.

—Iré con Ziva y McGee, tú te quedarás aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Gibbs le miró con su expresión de «ya sabes por qué» y Tony apretó los labios frustrado.

—No harías esto si la que estuviera embarazada fuera Ziva.

—Ziva no llevaría mi hijo.

Ante eso no podía replicar nada.

—¿Qué haré cuando empiecen a preguntar? Enseguida sospecharán que pasa algo.

—Puedes decirles la verdad o puedes tomarte un año sabático con la excusa que quieras, lo que prefieras. Aunque el director tendrá que saberlo y mejor que lo sepa por ti que por tu ficha médica.

Tony se lo pensó durante todo el día, esperando en la oficina mientras sus compañeros investigaban en el escenario del crimen. Por el momento solo les dio una excusa de que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Por la tarde, fue a hablar con el director junto a Gibbs. Tras un tira y afloja, consiguieron que le permitiera trabajar desde la oficina, solo si sus compañeros estaban cómodos con ello. Al terminar la jornada, habló con Ziva y McGee. Estaban estupefactos, pero finalmente les dieron la enhorabuena. Tony se alegró de poder seguir trabajando allí. Aunque no duró ni tres meses. Cuando el embarazo comenzó a notarse, Tony se cogió la baja. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara de ello.

Hasta entonces, vivir con Gibbs había sido casi como compartir piso o estar de invitado en casa de alguien. Apenas estaban en casa por el trabajo, desayunaban juntos, se marchaban, volvían y cenaban juntos. Era Gibbs quien solía cocinar y poco a poco le enseñaba cómo preparar cosas apropiadas para el embarazo. También dormían juntos, aunque raramente se limitaban a dormir.

Pero, a partir de ese día, Tony sintió que las cosas cambiaban. Se pasaba casi todo el día en casa, solo, pero por los cambios que le provocaba el embarazo, tanto físicos como anímicos, ningún día era igual al anterior. Unos días estaba completamente falto de energía y ni siquiera quería salir de la cama. Sentía todo su cuerpo hinchado y pesado, o como si estuviera atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. A veces necesitaba llorar, y lo hacía, pero solo cuando Gibbs se había marchado a trabajar. Otros días eran totalmente lo contrario, desbordaba energía.

Ese día, por ejemplo, preparó el desayuno, despidió a Gibbs y se fue de compras vestido con ropa suelta que disimulara su estado (aunque apenas tenía la barriguita habitual en muchos hombres de su edad, no pegaba nada con su atractivo rostro). La casa de Gibbs era tan austera como él, los muebles justos y necesarios, sin el mínimo gusto de la decoración. Tony compró unos cuántos muebles. No se atrevía a deshacerse de los que había, pero sí podía añadir otros. Aprovechó también para comprarse algo de ropa de su nueva talla y para el futuro. Por la tarde, le llevaron los muebles y se dedicó a colocarlos. Debería estar agotado, pero en lugar de sentarse se puso a hacer la cena.

Cuando Gibbs llegó a casa, sonrió al oír los canturreos de Tony. Eso significaba que había tenido un buen día y además llegaba un delicioso olor desde la cocina. Se quedó sorprendido al ver los muebles que ahora llenaban su salón y su comedor. Se planteó quejarse, pero al ver el brillante rostro de su pareja decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¡Jethro! He preparado lasaña de verduras, ¿te apetece?—le preguntó mientras fregaba los cacharros.

—Estoy deseando probarla.

No podía apartar los ojos de él. Estaba descalzo, con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta negra ajustada que dejaba ver la mitad inferior de su barriga y un delantal blanco. Se veía increíblemente sexy para él. Llegaba a casa tras un duro día de trabajo y su preciosa esposa embarazada lo esperaba cocinando. Sabía que era un pensamiento anticuado, pero le hacía sentir orgulloso.

Se acercó a él por detrás y le agarró de las caderas. Su pelo olía a fresco y aún estaba algo húmedo. Le gustaba ducharse antes de hacerlo, incluso prepararse en la ducha cuando quería que Gibbs llegara y le penetrara directamente. Presionó la creciente erección contra su trasero.

—Uhn... Jethro, ¿en qué venías pensando?

—En nada, esto es solo por verte—le susurró al oído.

Las piernas del joven temblaron al sentir su aliento en la oreja. Dejó un plato en la pila antes de que se le cayera.

—Pareces un adolescente. No puedo creer cuánta energía tienes siempre.

La risa de Gibbs vibró por su espalda. Deslizó las manos por su vientre bajo el delantal. Adoraba esa forma. Aún no podía sentir a su hijo, pero adoraba acariciar el redondo vientre. Tony lo sabía, siempre que estaba lo bastante cerca lo hacía, y a él le encantaba, podía sentir su amor.

—Deberíamos esperar a después de cenar—le dijo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Suspiró cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

—¿Crees que podré?

—Nunca puedes—respondió, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Estás abierto?

Ups, sí, quizás él no era quien para hablar. Asintió con la cabeza, ruborizado, presionando el trasero contra él.

—¿No hay otro lugar mejor para hacerlo?

—Como cuál.

—¿La cama?—sugirió. No iba a admitir que realmente quería ser follado allí mismo.

—En la cocina.

—Oh. Entonces no, aquí está bien.

—Podemos hacerlo en la mesa.

—No, no, no podemos. Ahí como, no vamos a hacerlo en la mesa—se negó con rotundidad.

—Entonces...

Tony emitió un suave gruñido y él mismo se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se agarró al fregadero, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Buen chico.

Acarició su costado, relajando su ansioso cuerpo. Alineó su miembro con la entrada y lo penetró sin contenerse. Estaba perfectamente abierto para él, se había preparado a conciencia. Y aun así su interior seguía siendo increíblemente estrecho, eso era lo que más le gustaba.

—Nhnn... Je... thro...—movió su trasero hacia atrás terminando de empalarse él mismo.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a vivir juntos, Tony había aprendido que la vergüenza no servía para nada, que Gibbs le daría encantado todo lo que pidiera y también podía tomarlo él mismo si quería, le gustaba que llevara la iniciativa.

—Eso es, ya tienes mi forma grabada dentro, te ajustas a mí como un guante.

—Lo hacemos casi... cada día...—jadeó, estremeciéndose cuando empezó a salir—. Vas a darme de sí...

—Por supuesto que no—le agarró con fuerza de las caderas y embistió hasta el fondo, escuchando el delicioso gemido que soltó su amante—, eres tan apretado como el primer día.

Mientras Tony se aferraba al fregadero e intentaba mantenerse en pie, Gibbs comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Le sujetaba por la cadera con una mano y la otra acariciaba su vientre. Se sentía en una fantasía, en su propia película porno, una de esas que a Tony tanto le gusta ver aún. Su joven pareja estaba también tan cachonda por culpa de las hormonas del embarazo que nunca le negaba el sexo, y aunque no hubiera estado embarazado tampoco se lo habría negado porque no había nada que le gustara más a Tony.

—¡Nh! N-no... no toques ahí...—le pidió cuando comenzó a tantear su pecho.

—Están más hinchados... y sensibles, ¿verdad?—acarició su pezón endurecido.

—S-sí... así que deja de- ¡Uhn!—Tony apretó su trasero cuando Gibbs presionó su pecho, pellizcando su sensible pezón.

Gibbs estuvo a punto de correrse, tuvo que respirar hondo para contenerse.

—Oh. No me esperaba esto.

Sacó la mano de debajo de su camiseta y le mostró sus dedos húmedos con un líquido algo blanquecino casi transparente.

—Dios, no, eso no—maldijo, dejando caer la cabeza contra el borde del fregadero. La doctora le había dicho que pasaría, pero no estaba preparado, la idea de lactar le aterraba.

Sintió cómo Gibbs reía tras él. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y relamió el líquido.

—Tan suave. Es casi agua todavía. Espero que para cuando des a luz puedas amamantar a nuestro hijo—comentó casualmente sin dejar de penetrarlo.

—Nnh... No quiero...—se quejó avergonzado.

—Claro que sí, será una imagen maravillosa, estoy deseando verlo—besó dulcemente su nuca y acarició su espalda.

Por mucho que dijera que no le gustaba, Gibbs podía sentir el interior contrayéndose sobre él. Sabía que también estaba emocionado, o lo estaría en cuanto se le pasara el momento de pánico. A veces aquello le sobrepasaba un poco y se asustaba, pero Gibbs sabía que solo tenía que actuar como siempre, ser paciente y animarle.

Llevó una mano hasta su miembro, que goteaba desatendido, y comenzó a embestirle con más fuerza mientras lo frotaba. Tony estaba temblando, apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Tan pronto como Gibbs comenzaba a ponerse serio, Tony perdía la noción de lo que le rodeaba y el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, que nada más importaba. La mano de Gibbs se movía sobre su miembro al mismo ritmo que sus estocadas y le llevó al clímax sin que pudiera contenerse, salpicando sobre los armarios inferiores de la cocina.

—Ngh... Tony, vas a conseguir que me derrita—apretó su agarre en las caderas, dejando las marcas de sus dedos como tantas otras veces, y se corrió en su interior.

Salió de él, le ayudó a incorporarse y le arregló la ropa, dándole un dulce beso.

—Vamos, descansa un rato en el sofá—le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo acompañó hacia el salón.

—La lasaña...

—Está bien, descansa en lo que pongo la mesa—dejó a su pareja exhausta en el sofá y le dio un beso en la frente antes de ir a la cocina para limpiar los armarios y servir la cena.


	3. Chapter 3

Era muy tarde, había preferido quedarse a terminar los informes. El caso resultó ser uno de los difíciles y no quería tener que revisarlo al día siguiente. Sí, había sido más duro de lo habitual. No le había mencionado nada a Tony porque no quería tenerlo preocupado; aunque cuando vio las luces de su casa apagadas, desearía haberlo hecho, se habría quedado esperándole.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente y se quitó la ropa antes de entrar en la habitación para no despertarle. Se metió en la cama y Tony gruñó su nombre. Gibbs se sintió aliviado, no podía irse a dormir de inmediato. Se tumbó tras él y rodeó el redondo vientre con su brazo. Estaba desnudo, ya no podía soportar la ropa en la cama. Estaba de siete meses y hasta sus pechos se habían hinchado, aunque no hasta el tamaño de los de una mujer.

—Te quiero, Tony—le susurró al oído.

—Mmhm... ¿Todo bien?—preguntó adormilado ante la repentina declaración.

—Sí, ahora sí.

Besó su hombro y su cuello, restregando el rostro contra los suaves cabellos algo largos. El gran peso que sentía encima se desvanecía a cada segundo con solo estar abrazado a él. Pero esa noche necesitaba más. Acarició su cadera y su muslo y deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, masajeando sus bolas.

—Nnh... Jethro, estoy durmiendo...—no era realmente una queja.

—Sigue durmiendo.

Se entretuvo besando y lamiendo su cuello y su nuca. Escuchando los dulces ronroneos de Tony se puso duro enseguida. Alcanzó el lubricante en la mesilla y cubrió su erección, frotándola hasta que el líquido se puso caliente.

—Uhh...—Tony gimió sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos cuando el miembro se deslizó entre sus muslos.

—Shhh. Duerme.

Gibbs tenía sexo con él siempre que le apetecía, sin aceptar sus negativas (que nunca eran demasiado tajantes), pero al menos, cuando Tony estaba demasiado cansado o medio dormido, tenía la deferencia de no penetrarle y usar solo la fricción entre sus muslos. Por supuesto que no había nada comparable a estar dentro de él, pero aquello también era placentero.

Movió lentamente su verga mientras acariciaba con una mano el redondo vientre. Tony le llevaba al límite cada vez apretaba los muslos por acto reflejo, con el calor aumentando en su cuerpo. Se quedaba dormido a ratos y soñaba que Gibbs le penetraba. Nunca llegó a despertar del todo y no habría sabido distinguir la realidad del sueño. Lo único real para él era la respiración de Gibbs en su nuca estremeciéndole.

—Je...th...—murmuraba apenas audible.

Gibbs le masturbó con suavidad hasta que se vino con un largo gemido en su mano, apretando sus muslos. Su amante no necesitó mucho más para correrse. Procuró no ser violento para no despertarlo y se corrió presionando contra sus bolas. Tony gruñó al sentir la incómoda humedad. Después de limpiarle a conciencia con una toalla y limpiarse a sí mismo, Gibbs se tumbó de nuevo tras él acariciando su vientre, sin segundas intenciones esta vez.

—Te quiero y voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo por siempre, te lo prometo—le susurró aun sin saber si le oía. Estaba seguro de que Tony ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba decirlo. Y sabía que era cierto, sabía que daría su vida por ellos. Había sido un día duro y no había dejado de pensar en su amante y su hijo. Solo ahora, junto a ellos, olvidaba todo el horror que había visto en aquel inusual caso y se sentía fresco y renovado.

—Buenos días—le saludó Tony mientras preparaba el desayuno cuando bajó a la cocina algo más tarde de lo habitual—. Llegaste muy tarde, ¿verdad? ¿Fue un caso difícil?

—Buenos días—le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició su barriga—. Sí, uno de esos que dejan mal sabor de boca. Pero ya está cerrado.

—Bien, me alegro—no preguntó más, sabía que Gibbs no querría hablar de ello. Sirvió el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina y se sentaron—. Um... Jethro... ¿anoche tuvimos sexo mientras dormía o lo he soñado?

—No te penetré, solo usé tus muslos—respondió sin pestañear.

—Mgh... Eres un animal—murmuró Tony frunciendo el ceño, aunque no le disgustaba tanto.

—A las nueve tenemos cita con la doctora—cambió de tema como si nada.

—Oh. Por eso te has levantado más tarde, ya no me acordaba. Sigo queriendo saber el sexo del bebé. Necesito empezar a pesar nombres y a comprarle cosas antes de que ni me pueda levantar de la cama.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el sexo con comprarle cosas?—preguntó extrañado.

—¿Tú qué crees? Casi todas las cosas de bebés son rosas y azules. No puedo llenar la habitación de cosas azules y que luego sea una niña, y tampoco puedo esperar a que nazca para comprarlo, no tendré tiempo ni energía.

—Compra de ambas. ¿Por qué una niña tiene que tenerlo todo rosa? ¿Sea niño o niña no puede tener de ambos colores?

—Ah... Bueno, sí... Hah, está bien, tú ganas—suspiró derrotado.

Gibbs sonrió. Lo cierto es que no quería saberlo porque sería aún más real y se preocuparía todavía más. Si era una niña comenzaría a pensar en qué harían cuando comenzara a experimentar esas «cosas de chicas», cómo protegerla de los chicos, en qué haría cuando se fuera de casa o si decidía unirse a la marina. Si era un niño tendría que pensar en cómo suplir la figura femenina que faltaría en su familia, asegurarse de que se convertía en un buen chico, con los valores que quería inculcarle como hombre, se preguntaba si le molestaría que decidiera no ser marine. Era mejor no saberlo para no empezar a preocuparse por esas cosas.

Se prepararon y visitaron a la doctora que les había recomendado Ducky.

—Parece que todo va bien, como debería. Tienes un bebé muy sano, Tony—le felicitó la amable mujer. Ambos se sentían cómodos con ella, no mostraba ninguna clase de prejuicio—. ¿Seguís sin querer saber el sexo?

—Sí, Jethro es un cabezota. Pero quiero preguntarle otra cosa, doctora.

—Adelante—respondió sonriendo, limpiando el gel de su vientre.

—Um, verá... quería saber si... el sexo en este estado es apropiado o no. ¿Podría causarle algún daño al bebé?—preguntó. Estaba algo avergonzado de admitir que tenía sexo con Gibbs, o que al menos estaba interesado en ello, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No te preocupes, las relaciones sexuales no le causarán ningún daño. De hecho, son incluso recomendables para estimular la circulación sanguínea, aliviar las tensiones del embarazo y liberar endorfinas, lo que te ayudará también con el estrés. Tan solo evita poner peso sobre tu vientre, por lo demás no hay problema.

Tony miró hacia la pared opuesta, evitando ver la gran sonrisa de Gibbs.

Gibbs llegó a casa con las bolsas de la compra. Se había cogido vacaciones las dos últimas semanas del embarazo para ayudar a Tony. El joven ya apenas se movía de la cama o el sofá, se pasaba el día exhausto, en un cuerpo que no reconocía para nada como suyo. Pero Gibbs cuidaba bien de él, le mimaba incluso demasiado. Nunca imaginó que sería tratado así por el que había sido su jefe después de tantas collejas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó después de dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

—Me duelen las piernas y quiero que esto acabe ya—se quejó medio adormilado, tumbado en el sofá con solo los calzoncillos puestos.

—Bueno, no puedo hacer nada para que acabe antes—besó su frente, apartando los mechones revueltos de su rostro—, pero puedo darte un masaje de pies, ¿te parece?

Tony respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, mirándole con una expresión lastimera. Gibbs se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas de Tony sobre su regazo. Comenzó a masajear sus pies hinchados, sonriendo al escuchar los ronroneos de placer de su pareja. Su miembro palpitó. Tenía que aprovechar, la semana siguiente estaba programada la cirugía para la cesárea (dar a luz de forma natural no era seguro para un embarazo masculino) y pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a tener sexo.

Comenzó a subir sus manos lentamente, masajeando sus piernas. Llegó al borde de los calzoncillos y deslizó las manos bajo ellos.

—Nnh... Jethro, ¿en serio? No sé cómo puedes tener ganas. Estoy enorme y horrible—se tumbó de lado, intentando apartar las manos de Gibbs.

—Estás más sexy que nunca. Me pongo duro solo pensando en ti—le quitó los calzoncillos, sin encontrar mucha resistencia.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertido. ¡Y estoy cansado!

—Tranquilo, no tienes que moverte, yo haré el trabajo. Y...—se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído—, si soy un pervertido es por tu culpa, deja de seducirme.

Tony se ruborizó y gruñó. No estaba haciendo nada en absoluto, ni siquiera pedía sexo (aunque si Gibbs no lo quisiera tan a menudo, probablemente sí que lo estaría pidiendo), pero le hacía feliz sentirse deseado a pesar de su condición.

—Oh... Me encanta esto. Estás tan húmedo y dilatado que ya no tenemos que prepararte—le dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la entrada.

—¡Uhn! ¡Cállate! Si vas a hacerlo, date prisa y hazlo ya—intentó golpearle sin mucho éxito.

—Tan impaciente. Quédate quieto y déjame cuidar de ti.

Giró su rostro para darle un beso y Tony dejó de quejarse. Acarició su vientre y siguió hasta sus pechos hinchados. Tony quiso negarse, pero en ese momento Gibbs succionó su lengua y solo pudo gemir. Masajeó sus sensibles pechos y sintió el líquido humedecer sus dedos nada más apretarlos.

—Están rebosando—se chupó los dedos y le ayudó a girar su torso para tener mejor acceso a sus senos—. ¿No te duelen por estar tan llenos?

—Mm... Sí...—respondió sin mirarle. Sabía lo que pretendía y jamás se lo habría pedido, pero no iba a detenerlo, le gustaba demasiado.

—Entonces te ayudaré—aunque lo habría hecho de todos modos.

Gibbs se inclinó sobre él. Lamió la rosada aureola y tomó el duro pezón en su boca. Comenzó a succionar, estimulándolo con su lengua, con cuidado de no morder. Ahora la leche tenía más cuerpo y un sabor dulce y delicioso. Y Tony no dejaba de gemir, restregando los muslos entre sí. Su cuerpo se estremecía y su miembro se puso duro rápidamente.

—Je-Jethro... métela...—le pidió, sintiéndose demasiado vacío—. ¡Nnh! ¡No! ¡No pares!—suplicó cuando apartó los labios de su pecho.

—Shhh, ahora sigo, no te preocupes—acarició sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

Se incorporó y separó sus nalgas con una mano. La entrada brillaba húmeda. El último mes había estado lubricando y dilatando hasta que parecía casi una vagina. Presionó su erección contra ella y lo penetró lentamente. Tony seguía tumbado de lado, la mejor posición para su enorme barriga, y se agarró al cojín intentando controlarse para no correrse. Todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, pero especialmente aquella zona.

—Uhn... Perfecto, estoy completamente dentro. Está más caliente que nunca, voy a fundirme dentro de ti.

—Sigue... sigue ahora...—le pidió, mostrando su pecho. No solo sentía placer con ello, sino que sus pechos dolían mucho menos.

—Encantado.

Gibbs comenzó a succionar del otro pezón. Era una lástima que tuviera que cederle aquella leche a su hijo cuando naciera. Se movía lentamente en su interior mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mano. De repente sintió una patada.

—Oh, mira, a él también le gusta—rió, frotando la barriga.

—Solo le estás molestando, termina ya—solo quería correrse, se excitaba tan rápido como un adolescente.

—Como quieras, preciosa mamá.

Con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra sujetando su cadera, Gibbs comenzó a embestirle con más fuerza. Aquel interior estaba tan caliente y húmedo aun sin ser tan estrecho que le hacía perder la cabeza. Tenía que controlarse, no quería hacerle daño, pero requería de todo su esfuerzo.

—Je... thro... N-nh... Uhn... Je...—quería abrazarse a él, pero solo podía agarrarse al cojín.

Tony estaba temblando, podía sentir el placer por todo su cuerpo, perdía por completo la cabeza. Sabía que echaría de menos esas sensaciones. Eran tan intensas que se corrió sin tener que tocar su miembro y siguió sumido en el orgasmo varios minutos, hasta que Gibbs se vino en su interior y al fin se detuvo. Estaba agotado, apenas era capaz de respirar y la casa a su alrededor parecía haberse difuminado, lo único claro eran las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

—Te quiero Tony, me estás haciendo muy feliz—le susurró con un beso en la mejilla.

El joven esperaba que aquellas declaraciones de amor tras el sexo no terminaran cuando diera a luz, conseguían que su corazón saltara como loco.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Tony?—le preguntó la doctora frente a él.

—Bien, un poco... adormilado—respondió, apretando la mano de Gibbs, de pie a su lado.

—Es normal, no te preocupes si te duermes. Pero tu acompañante no parece estar tan bien.

—¿Eh?—Tony miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro serio de Gibbs que parecía mirar al vacío.

—Está pálido como la leche. ¿Te encuentras bien, Jethro?—le preguntó la mujer.

Gibbs no respondió, tan solo asintió en un gesto tenso con la cabeza.

—No, por dios, Jethro, no puede ser—Tony estaba estupefacto—. Trabajas todos los días en casos de asesinatos, alguno de lo más horrible, y has visto a Ducky hacer autopsias, no puedes ponerte malo con una cesárea.

—No me afectaría si no fueras tú el que está en la mesa—respondió casi robóticamente.

—Oh, eso es tan tierno, pero, por favor, no te desmayes—ya tenía suficiente preocupándose de sí mismo como para tener que preocuparse por él.

—Por supuesto que no—tragó saliva. Pensar que estaban abriendo a Tony en aquella mesa de operaciones e iban a sacar a su hijo de su interior era demasiado para él, no tenía nada que ver con ver cadáveres o una autopsia.

—Es tan linda. Mira qué naricilla. Y tiene tus ojos—Tony sonreía, recorriendo las facciones del bebé con un dedo.

—Se parece a ti—Gibbs estaba sentado a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra tomando la mano del bebé—. Voy a tener que esforzarme mucho con los chicos.

—Ambos lo haremos. Pero tenemos otras preocupaciones más urgentes.

—¿Como cuál?

—Como darle un nombre.

—Cualquiera le sentará bien, tenemos tiempo.

—Hah... Pues nada, seguirá siendo _ella_.

Tony se sorprendió cuando Gibbs le dio un inesperado beso en los labios.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te quiero.

Se ruborizó, era la primera vez que hacía una declaración semejante sin que hubiera sexo de por medio.

—¡Hm! Me sorprende que sigas queriéndome sin la barriga. ¿Vas a seguir queriendo acostarte conmigo aunque no esté embarazado?

Gibbs se puso a reír y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo.

—Por supuesto que te sigo queriendo, siempre. Y seguiremos teniendo sexo, te lo aseguro, cada día si puedo. Respecto a la barriga... Bueno, eso podremos arreglarlo pronto.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó con ojos desorbitados.

—Quiero una gran familia, un montón de niños correteando por la casa y tú a mi lado. ¿No suena bien?

—Ah... es...—lo cierto es que no sonaba nada mal, pero—... ¿Y tengo que tenerlos yo todos?

—Por supuesto, estás increíblemente hermoso con esa preciosa barriga y completamente a mi merced—le besó de nuevo y besó la frente de la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios ^^ Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: .com 


End file.
